During drilling operations for extraction of hydrocarbons, an accurate determination of a shape of a borehole is important. In particular, a number of other downhole measurements are sensitive to a stand-off of the downhole tools from the formation. Knowledge of the borehole shape may be required to apply corrections to these downhole measurements. A determination of the shape of the borehole has various other applications. For example, for completing a well, an accurate knowledge of the borehole shape is important in hole-volume calculations for cementing.